Tears of Blood for Innocence
by Sugoi Neko chan
Summary: Lord Van left Merle behind, and now she's in the hands of Zaibach... what will she become? (chapter 1 is all that's up right now please R&R)


(I don't own Escaflowne, or any of the characters in this fanfic! Also, this fic will most likely contain shonen ai in later chapters. That's all, enjoy my first dark-fic!)  
  
Chapter 1: Prisoner of Zaibach.  
  
Merle lay upon the cold concrete floor of the prison cell which enclosed her, she faded in and out of consciencness, the blood from her split lip beginning to pool one the ground, the salty taste of her own blood filled her mouth and her whole body was filled with throbbing pain. The cell around her appeared blurry through her one eye which wasn't swollen shut, as she gazed out through the bars into the dimly lit dungeon. A wave of nausea passed over her and she shuddered suddenly from a new rush of pain. *Why did you run away Lord Van? Why.... why didn't you try to protect me?* she thought. Tears streamed down her face, and a choked sob escaped her throught, Merle then lost conscienceness, and fell into an empty, dreamless sleep...  
  
She awoke the next morning to the sound of voices of two young men speaking--  
  
"Is she... dead?" one with a boyish voice inquired, sounding concerned.  
"No, just unconsience, she's still breathing, just shallowly..." the other replied more casually.  
"Shouldn't we get her some help?"  
"Master Dilandau said that we where not to such as even speak to her until he arrives."  
"But we should see if she's all right--"  
"No."  
"But--"  
"No, Chesta, we where given a direct order."  
"I suppose your right... but... Gatti, she really doesn't look good, the guards seem to have been rather rough with her..."  
"I know..." sighed the second sympathetically "I know..." Merle cracked one eye open and looked up slowly, her vision blurry, but just clear enough to make out the two young men, she sat up slowly, her head throbbing, only to fall back down with a dull thud. The one with the boyish voice and short blond hair turned towards her and said to the other  
"I think she's awake."  
"No shit sherlock." the other replied, rolling his eyes.  
"Who's Sherlock?"  
"Never mind moron..." Merle moaned slightly, rolling over onto her side, *I've never felt so frikin' awful in all my life...*  
"You all right over there miss?" the one who the second man called "Chesta" asked.  
Merle looked groggily at him and stated plainly-- "Whadda yeh' think dumb-ass? Do I look all right to you?"  
"Um... would you like some water or something? That cut on your mouth looks pretty bad..." he replied hesitantly.  
"Chesta!" the taller one snapped "Master Dilandau gave us an order!"  
"But Gatti--"  
"You won't talk to her anymore."  
"But--"  
"NO!"  
  
The shorter boy with the bowl-cut sighed, and looked at Merle apologetically, then went and sat down on the chair in the far corner. The other glanced down at her with an indiscernible look on his face, possibly pity, and returned to his post by the door.  
  
A few minutes later the door burst open, waking Merle once again, there entered a strange looking young man with pale skin, short silver hair and cold, cruel eyes of vivid crimson. The two young men--who Merle now knew to be named Chesta and Gatti-- bowed deeply to the crimson-eyed man, then stood rigidly at attention, there faces baring a slight look of fear. The unusual man strode over to the cell door and glared down at Merle, a sneer of superiority on his face. She slowly sat up, and raised her eyes to meet his, a chill ran down her spine as her eyes met his, she tore her eyes away from the gaze immediately.  
  
"Who do you belong to beast-girl?" the man demanded. Merle didn't answer, she just continued to stare at the ground, her heart pounding with fear. *why am I so scared? His eyes... I don't like them... they're the same color as blood...* The man growled, then asked again, his voice sharp as flint-- "Who owns you?" She still said nothing, finding her voice to be paralyzed with fear. Again he asked, now raising his voice "Answer me! who do you belong to? Merle could tell he was becoming angry-- He suddenly reached down through the bars and grabbing a handful of her pink hair, pulled her forward, slamming her head against the cold steel "ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!! WHO THE HELL OWNS YOU?!? WELL?!? ANSWER NOW!!! ARE YOU DEAF OR JUST STUPID?!?" he bellowed, the harsh sound of his voice echoing off the stone walls.  
  
She pulled back in pain, and began to cry. "No.. n-n-nob-b-body owns m-me..." the youthful catgirl sobbed. Then she shouted, suddenly angry at the red-eyed man for hurting her, "a-and Lord Van's gonna get you for hurting me like that! Just you wait!!" 


End file.
